Supertalia
by Orpah
Summary: The Allied powers have superpowers. What will this mean for their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I did think up a new idea for a story. Actually, I've sort of had this idea before, but I'm very excited about doing it now! So, without further ado, here's a story!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Alfred had always known he was not normal. In fact, it had been clear to him from a young age.

_He pulled on Matthew's arm, trying to get him to walk with him. He wanted to go to the mini-rollercoaster, and not on the sheep ride Matthew was interested in. "Matt! That one's a baby ride! I wanna go on something cool!"_

_"No, mama said I got to choose, Al! I wanna go on the sheep ride, so just stop pulling on me!" Matthew was surprisingly angry for his usual passive self. Apparently, he was very set on riding on the mechanical sheep. Alfred was as hard-headed as he was blonde, however, and he would not let it go._

_"We're going on the roller coaster!" he shouted, yanking harder on Matthew's arm, beginning to drag him along. Matthew tried to resist, squeaking in pain. "Ow, ow! Al, not so hard, not so hard! It hurts! Al!"_

_"Shut up, Matthew!" Alfred had snapped childishly, giving a sharp yank. However, this was met with a scream, and Matthew fell to his knees, wailing rather as though Alfred had seriously hurt him. It made Alfred stop what he was doing, immediately concerned instead of selfish._

_"Oh, oh my gosh, don't tell Mama!" he implored, trying to shush Matthew before his mother noticed. However, she did notice pretty quickly, and was at Matthew's side in an instant. "Matthew, honey, what's wrong?"_

_"Alfred hurt my arm!" Matthew cried, not bothering to scrub away the tears streaming down his face. Their mother gently examined his arm. Then her eyes widened in shock. "Matthew... Your arm is swelling up! What was Alfred doing?"_

He had broken his brother's arm, as they discovered when they took Matthew to the hospital. His mother had reprimanded him for using so much force against his brother, when the doctor had explained how forceful he would have had to have been to break an arm.

But Alfred knew he had not been trying very hard. He knew that Matthew's arm had broken easily. He knew, and he remembered his special abilities, planning for the future, when he knew he would be a superhero. For that was his destiny, which he always remembered when he read his comic books. He would be like Superman.

* * *

It had been an embarassing incident when Francis had first discovered he had powers. He had been unaware of a surprise party, and he'd been startled into revealing it.

_It was a fairly dark evening, due to it being late fall, as he got out of his father's car. His father had wished him a happy birthday, and then he'd driven off. Francis was glum. Today was his birthday, but nothing had happened. His mother had said nothing on her way out the door, his friends seemed determine to forget, even when he oh so casually reminded them, and there had been no present from his grandpapa and grandmama._

_It had been a pretty bad day, for a birthday._

_His hand gripped the cold doorknob, and he was disappointed to see there were no lights on. That could very well mean his mother had left him to fend for himself this evening, and she'd gone out with her girlfriends. He twisted the door knob, opening it slowly._

_As he opened the door, the lights went on and people were yelling "Happy Birthday, Francis!" So naturally, he was startled out of his socks. And every other article of clothing, he realised, when he felt the cold breeze on his bare skin. There was stunned silence, before he grinned sheepishly._

_"Just thought I'd wear my birthday suit..." he joked, glad he wasn't one of those poor people ashamed of his body. He could see his cousin Belle turn bright red and look away. She might not forgive him for this one, but it was not as though he was able to help it. It seemed his clothes had just... disintegrated._

After that, Francis had experimented with his ability, learning over time to disintegrate just the thing in his palm, or just the thing he was touching with his foot. It fascinated him, to watch things just turn into dust before his eyes. His mother always wondered how on earth he got his room so dusty, though...

* * *

Ivan remembered the day with deep regret. Why did it have to be him? He would have gladly given up his ability, in order to escape his current existence. He would have given anything.

_He sat back in his seat, grinning with happiness. His little sister, Natalya, clung to his arm, while Katya pointed out cows they were passing. Their parents were in the front seats of the car, his father driving as his mother was studying the map. "Igor, dear, I believe we need to turn at the next intersection."_

_Ivan loved his mother's voice. It was a little deep, and so rich, like dark chocolate. His father's voice was big and strong, a little gravelly undertone to it. His sisters sounded a lot a like, one like beautiful yellow birds, and the other like soft butter._

_"I understand, Annushka," his father replied, the folds around his eyes becoming more pronounced as he smiled. Then Ivan's mother twisted around in her seat to face the three children in the back seat. "Only a little longer, and we will see your Aunt Inga, Uncle Isaak and Borislav and Darya. Won't you be happy to see your dear cousins?"_

_There was a strong affirmative from the back, as all three children cheered. They were certainly getting tired of the interior of the car, and had gotten to the point where they would occasionally pinch each other just to liven up the journey._

_Then the unthinkable had happened. Ivan had barely had time to blink, before his mother screamed, his father cursed, and their car hit a semi head on. There was a great crunching of metal, unlike any sound Ivan had ever heard, and it took a while for it to stop. When it did, he found himself utterly trapped, unable to move. "Mama? Papa? Katya? Natalya!" Natalya's cold, lifeless hand rested on his shoulder. But she did not respond to his cries, and Ivan realised he was covered in something, something red, and wet. Ivan threw back his head as best as he could, screaming, "MAMA!"_

The rescue workers had called it a miracle, but Ivan knew what it really was. It was a curse from God, forcing him to live without his family - His gruff Papa, his loving Mama, beloved Katya and sweet Natalya. God had seen his life as too good for a freak like him, and He had taken it away.

* * *

Arthur had been seeing things for as long as he could remember. There had been rarely a day in his life when he wasn't visited by Flying Green Mint Bunny, or Alice the Tree Fairy. He knew he was special, or else why would Tinkerbell herself visit him?

For he'd been visited many times, and it had never confused him. It was simply how things were; the fairies and other such animals simply liked him better than the other humans. They didn't like his elder brothers, who scoffed at the idea of a fairy. Until he'd shown them, of course.

Then their mouths had fallen open farther than Arthur had thought possible. He'd been only four, but at his request, the fairies (because he really was generally a favorite) had shown themselves willingly. His brothers had never teased him about it again.

The thing about fairies, was they didn't seem to know a lot about general things, at least no more than Arthur knew. However, they knew the human heart, and they knew all about magic, so Arthur was always very well informed on such subjects.

His mother, as soon as he became too old for imaginary friends, had taken him to a psychologist, fretting over his fairy friends. The psychologist had been confused by him, because he seemed quite rational, and in fact quite normal, but he reported seeing creatures that certainly did not exist.

He'd put him on a drug for schizophrenia, but it had not helped, only making him rather drowsy. They tried other drugs, but he continued to see things.

Electric shock therapy had done nothing, nor had homeopathic remedies. His mother was at her wits' end.

* * *

Yao had, to put it plainly, been scared out of his wits when it first happened.

_Yao yawned, coming awake reluctantly. It was a Saturday morning, and he really enjoyed sleeping in on these sorts of days. He smiled sleepily as he thought of the time he was going to spend with his friends today, hanging out at the library for a reading marathon. It was part of the library's attempts to procure more young readers, and he suspected they were really only attracting the kids who went there anyway._

_He wasn't sure which books he would read, but he did enjoy Harry Potter, so he might read through those again. Yao stretched, pushing off his comforter and putting his feet on the floor. Yes, today would be a good day, even if his siblings, Hong and Shun, would probably pester him at breakfast._

_Yao dressed quietly and without incident, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, along with a pair of sneakers. He gave his hair a quick brushing, and then went to open the door to his room. However, the knob turned on its own, and he had a brief moment where he thought it was one of his brothers, coming to wake him up._

_When the door opened, however, it was an entirely different thing. Yao's eyes widened with shock, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish's, before finally he drew in a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could._

_The thing across from him screamed identically, pulling its arms around itself protectively. Yao's eyes took in the impossible stranger. He had long dark hair he wore in a ponytail; he was slight, and his height; he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, rather similiar to his own; and in his hand was a backpack, the exact one Yao had planned on taking back his overdue library books in. In short, the stranger was an identical copy of himself, down to the fingernails._

_Before Yao had a chance to question it, the thing disappeared, leaving behind it the heap of Yao's clothes. Yao could only stare dumbly. What kind of a freak accident had that been, exactly?_

It was a question that had been soon answered, with himself duplicating while conscious and discovering his ability. He'd put it to use, doing his homework twice as fast, but he made sure that no one ever found out. He couldn't bear to have his parents think of him as a freak.

/AN/ Alright, what did you think? I was considering turning this into a series, but I'm not entirely sure.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this chapter is satisfactory! I'm rather excited about this whole idea, and I've been brainstorming all kinds of ideas for it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

_Attention:_

_Do you have an ability that surpasses explanation? Is it positively unnatural, bordering on the impossible? We have answers, with our groundbreaking research into the unusual abilities some human beings have. Come to our clinic on the tenth of October for free testing and check up._

Arthur walked into the off-white waiting room, glancing around and seeing pictures of sunflowers and chubby-faced children smiling on the walls. As he approached the cluster of chairs, he could see several people were already there.

An Asian boy clutching a Hello Kitty doll sat next to another boy with blonde hair. The Asian boy seemed rather nervous, and as Arthur neared, he realised it was no wonder why. The blonde boy was winking at the Asian boy and complimenting him, telling him he had a nice figure, and they should go out for some coffee after this.

Another boy, much bigger than the other two, sat by himself, this eery aura about him that told Arthur he simply should not sit next to the behemoth, no matter what. And then, there was the boy with the thousand megawatt smile.

"Hi! I'm Alfred!" Arthur was practically blinded by the brilliance of Alfred's smile, and Alfred was already up and out of his chair before he had time to blink. "Wha-? I mean, hello."

Somehow, Alfred's beam intensified. "That's Ivan-" he pointed at the large kid, "And that's Yao-" here he gestured towards the Asian kid. Yao waved quickly in greeting. "And that is Francis!" Francis winked at him, eyeing him from head to toe. Arthur felt rather unnerved.

Alfred pursed his lips, looking at Arthur expectantly. Arthur stared at him blankly, before suddenly realising what he must be waiting for. "I'm Arthur."

"Cool! Are you here to be a hero, just like me?" It was almost comical, the high, excited pitch that Alfred was using. It almost distracted Arthur from the question. His massive eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead. "No, and I don't have the foggiest what you're talking about," he said, voice changing to a slightly irritated tone. This Alfred kid was beginning to sound a little... weird.

"Well then, why are you here?" Alfred was beginning to get on Arthur's nerves, and he edged away from him. "It's none of your business, frankly," he snapped, not particularly in the mood for more people making fun of his ability to see the fay.

There was a laugh from Francis. "Well, aren't you a grumpy little boy..." Arthur's face turned beet red, with a mixture of anger and embarassment. How dare that- that- _frog_ call him a little boy! He was not little, not in the slightest!

"I'm not that short!" he growled, only amusing Francis ever the more. He stood up, no longer paying attention to Yao, and walked over, slinging an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Just between you and me, you are pretty short, but you are also cute."

Arthur's eyes bugged out, and he roughly threw off Francis' arm. "Just leave me the hell alone!" And he marched to a chair further away from the group, sitting down with huff. Francis chuckled, while Alfred's face was comically sad. "Aw, Francis! He's not going to want to hang out with us now!"

"And why do we need him anyway, Al-fred?" Francis drawled his name, in a way obviously meant to be seductive. Alfred didn't notice, instead sighing and sitting down next to Yao. Francis gave a dramatic sigh as well, giving up on the oblivious teen.

A few moments passed in silence, before Yao spoke up, clutching his Hello Kitty doll nervously. "I wonder what they're going to do with us aru..." Alfred laughed, finding the idea of fear hilarious. "There's no reason to be afraid, they're just going to help us fulfill our destinies and become superheroes!"

"Why would we want to be heroes, exactly?" The cheerful voice didn't sound quite right for the question, and all heads turned to the previously silent Ivan. He had a fake smile on his face, which seemed to contrast eerily with the no-touching aura around him. Alfred gaped at him.

"Why _wouldn't_ we want to be heroes? Everyone wants to be a hero!" He was clearly flabbergasted at the idea of everyone not thinking just like him. Alfred was the type, as the group would discover, to presume everyone fell into three categories: Heroes, victims, and bad guys. Anyone who objected to being heroes could only fall into one category: bad guys.

Ivan tilted his head to the side, a sickly sweet smile still plastered on his face. He was completely unaware of Alfred's classification of him. "I do not think that being heroes is a good job. It gets you in danger, da?"

"I laugh in the face of danger!" Alfred insisted, face eagerly serious, as though he were a Jehovah's witness trying to convert Ivan. Francis laughed lightly, obviously finding this all very amusing. "Alfred, I doubt you've really had the opportunity to do just that."

"But I have! Once, a big dog was attacking me (when I was much younger), and I strangled him to death. I wasn't afraid at all!" Alfred said, unconsciously puffing out his chest as he talked. It was as though this had been his greatest fight, the ultimate showdown between good and evil. Yao raised an eyebrow. "You killed a dog, aru?"

"Yeah! He started it!" Alfred replied excitedly, and Francis loped over to sit next to him and wrap an arm around him. "Calm down, Alfred. We all believe you."

"Why are you telling me to calm down? I'm perfectly calm!" Alfred protested, looking over at Francis in confusion. Francis gave a soft laugh, looking over at Yao's apprehensive face. The poor boy was more than a little freaked out by Alfred's extremely excitable nature, though he was not really one to talk.

"Oh, I can see that," Francis said, fingers playing with a small lock of Alfred's hair. Alfred seemed entirely oblivious to the invasion of space, despite only having known Francis for less than an hour. It made Arthur feel rather disgusted, as he would never act so familiar with anyone. And why should he, with any one who didn't know him like the fairies did?

"Arthur Kirkland, the doctor will see you now," a crisp, clean voice announced, belonging to a young woman in scrubs. Arthur got up with a sigh, as Alfred gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck! Hope you get to be on the same team as me!"

Arthur scoffed, but followed the nurse back into the office. Little did he know how much this was going to change his life...

/AN/ whew, I never thought I'd get this written! But I hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to put up more! And don't worry, Matthew will come back in the storyline... but not for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I've been distracted, but here is the next chapter! And I will work on keeping China in character... sorry, I forget how he acts sometimes.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Arthur followed the nurse, studying the back of her shirt, which was covered in sunflowers. She turned and smiled at him, saying, "Have you been to a lot of doctors about your powers?"

He shuddered, remembering. There had been Dr. Brian Reagan, who had been the family doctor, and had recommended a counselor. The counselor,Teresa Gomez, had tried to make him talk about his feelings, and how they might be triggering hallucinations, but he refused to work with that quack. She said he was attention-hungry, despite his prickly exterior. He'd given her the finger.

Then there was Dr. Ree, an acupuncturist, who talked very little and stuck him all over with needles. But Arthur still saw the fay, because there was nothing wrong with. So, his mother had taken him to a homeopathist, who had given him remedies to drink. Nothing had come of that either.

But the worse had been yet to come. Arthur's mother had then taken him to electric shock therapy, and he could not even begin to describe how horrible that had been. If he had been a different person, he might have said that it changed his character, and he would never be the same. The fact of the matter was, however, that he had always been repulsed by humans, since he knew the pureness of the fay.

"Yes, actually..." Arthur said with a sigh, thinking of how he would love to see his friends again, but he knew they didn't want to come into such a place as this. They preferred to visit him when he was more or less alone.

"Well, don't worry about the doctors here; they'll treat you right," the nurse said sympathetically, and Arthur felt she was near clucking over him like a mother hen. It made his shoulders tense up. He still couldn't believe he'd agreed to go along with just one more thing. His mother was rather overbearing, but it was not as though he could not stand up to her. However, maybe this would be the last time he saw a doctor about it all.

"They'd better," Arthur said, almost growling. He was sick of being treated like a freak! The nurse raised an eyebrow in surprise, but stopped talking, until they arrived at the door way of a room. "We're here... Dr. Holstein will see to you."

Arthur nodded, and entered the room. It was small, with white walls and seafoam green decor. There was an examination table in the middle of the room, and a couple of green chairs to the side. A wheeled stool stood next to the examination table, and a counter with a sink stood in the corner farthest from the door. Arthur settled down in one of the chairs, and waited for this Dr. Holstein.

He did not have to wait long, as the doctor appeared with minutes. Arthur observed him closely. He had brown hair streaked with gray; he was an average weight; he wore black, rectangular glasses; and he was a good head or so taller than Arthur.

"Hello Arthur, I'm Dr. Holstein. I'm going to examine you today. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, let me know, and we'll stop." Dr. Holstein's voice was deep, but not gruff. Arthur felt a little less guarded around him.

"Alright, let's just get this over with," Arthur said rather bluntly, and Dr. Holstein chuckled. "Alright then. Now, you report seeing 'fairies', correct?" Arthur nodded, not bothering to add anymore.

"Can anyone else see these 'fairies', Arthur?" Dr. Holstein's question was not a surprise to Arthur, and he nodded again. "I showed my brothers the fairies, because they didn't believe me. The fairies don't like being shown to people, though." He certainly didn't want to have to show them to the doctor.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, but did not press the matter, grabbing a clipboard from the counter. "Alright, I understand. Do you feel different when you see the 'fairies'?" Arthur shook his head, saying, "I'm happy to see them."

"But you don't feel dizzy, or perhaps cold or hot all over?" Dr. Holstein pressed, taking notes on his clipboard. Arthur looked a little impatient. "No, I just told you, nothing else."

"Interesting... Alright, so tell me about the fairies you see," Dr. Holstein said, looking up to look Arthur in the eye. Arthur, of course, sighed, knowing this would take a little while. "Well, first there's Flying Mint Bunny, and he's a mint green flying rabbit."

The doctor had raised his eyebrows, but he motioned for Arthur to go on. Arthur continued, "Then there's Alice the Tree Fairy. She's about the size of my hand, but she's not that wide. She has green hair and she wears leaves for clothes. Also, there's Gertrude, and she's a tooth fairy. She has beautiful iridescent wings, and she's always making jokes about teeth. And- Oh, darn it all, there are just too many! I'm not telling you all about them!"

Arthur had gone from mildly telling of his magical friends to frustrated and a little embarassed in seconds. He did not like the way Dr. Holstein was staring at him thoughtfully. "Well then, I think that's enough. Just one more question about your fairies: are any of them malevolent?"

A shake of the head. "No, none of them are."

"Mhm, that's interesting..." Dr. Holstein murmured, writing some more notes on his clipboard. Arthur wished, at that moment, that he could see the clipboard, and see what on earth the doctor was writing about. He hoped he wasn't deciding to commit him to a psychiatric hospital; his mother had been considering it lately, he was sure.

"We're going to run a few tests on you, alright? So, after I give you a phsysical, Nurse Chapel will take you down the hall." Dr. Holstein put away his clipboard, and gestured towards the examination table. Arthur grumbled a little, but got up on the table. He hated physicals...

/AN/ Well, it took longer to write than I expected, but I had to do a lot of reading to do this past week. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it's a little shorter than I wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! I just started writing in my journal again, so I won't have as much time to write, unfortunately... I have a limited amount of free time, after all. And yes, total Star Trek reference...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Arthur felt rather like he had been examined too much for comfort, having been made to change into a hospital gown and do weird things like sit down on the floor and then get up as fast as he could, and touch his finger to his nose and then Dr. Holstein's finger. It was as though they testing how many goofy things they could get him to do.

Now, he was following Nurse Chapel to another room, feeling fairly uncomfortable in the hospital pants and shift that he was required to wear. It was mostly silent as both their feet padded along the hallway, Arthur's silenced by lack of footwear while Nurse Chapel's were quieted by her foam clogs.

"What kind of ability do you have?" The high-pitched voice that Arthur suspected the nurse also used with small children irritated him. He scowled, glaring down at the floor like a melancholy old man. "I see the fay."

He fully expected her to laugh or treat him like some child with fantastical ideas, but she only looked thoughtful, pursing her glossy pink lips and crinkling her eyebrows a little. "Oh, so do they show themselves to you, or do you see them regardless of whether or not they want to be seen?"

It surprised Arthur that she was taking this seriously, and his face smoothed a little. He was placated, and he murmured, "I can only see them when they let me. But they've never shown themselves to anyone else except me, unless I ask them to." It was as though he had to prove to her he was special enough to be here, which was a surprising feeling. Of course he knew he was special, he never needed to prove it to anyone.

"Ah. Are they pretty fairies or ugly monsters?" Nurse Chapel's question was one that had never occurred to Arthur. Of course the fairies were beautiful, why on earth would a magical being choose to be ugly? Arthur shook his head. "No, they're pretty."

They arrived at the doorway, and Nurse Chapel opened the door, leading Arthur in. In the room, there was a chair and a bunch of screens on a shelf in front of it. There was also a window, and Arthur could see another room through it, which had a large machine in it. Nurse Chapel smiled at him. "We're giving you an mri, so we can see how your brain works. I need you to take off all metal, alright?"

Arthur was wearing a necklace the fay had given him, so he slipped that off, and took the change out of his pockets. Nurse Chapel looked at him a little strangely, eyebrows crinkled in thought again, before gesturing through the other door towards the machine. "Alright, lie down and relax. The machine is a little noisy, so don't be startled by it. I need you to lie completely still."

Arthur lay down on the bed-type thing, and was slowly slid in by Nurse Chapel. He gripped one wrist with his hand, already feeling a little claustrophobic in the tube. Nurse Chapel patted his foot, and then departed to the other room. He almost missed her presence, but he was startled out of that when the machine began making clunky sounds. Over the noise, he just barely heard Nurse Chapel saying, "You okay in there? I'm going to turn on some music to help you relax, alright?"

He replied in the affirmative, ignoring the sweat gathering on his palms. There was no reason to be afraid of the machine; it was not as though it would start contracting and squish him like a little bug, so no, there was no reason, no reason at all. Nothing bad would happen, he kept telling himself, biting his lip and trying to remain as still as possible.

"You're doing a good job; just a little while longer, okay?" Nurse Chapel encouraged him, and he drank it up, closing his eyes and concentrating on the noises around him. The clunks of the machine were interspersed with beautiful classical music; Tchaikovsky, if he wasn't mistaken, the 1812 overture.

Here came the swell of music, here came the blunk of the machine; he began to grow used to the pattern, and relaxed considerably. He seemed to sink into a trance, no longer worrying about the machine crushing him unrecognizably, breaths coming in a rhythm with the machine.

So it surprised him when the machine finally stopped blunking and he was slid out of it. He blinked sleepily... had he fallen asleep? Had he really been that much at ease in this strange place? Nurse Chapel smiled at his confused expression. "Fall asleep, did we?"

"No, no of course not..." Arthur mumbled, sliding off of the bed thing. She laughed a little, leading him back over to the other room, where his things awaited. Arthur put back on his necklace and replaced his pocket change. "So, what are you going to do if you find something unusual?"

Nurse Chapel pursed her lips. "Well, it depends on what we find; of course, we'll tell you, but we may do further tests to find out the extent of your abilities. We haven't had a lot of luck with finding new abilities, and I don't expect we will with you-"

"Because you think I'm just crazy," Arthur cut in, face wrinkled in a grumpy, mistrustful fashion. Nurse Chapel quickly shook her head, biting her lip. "No, no, it's just that... yours doesn't seem to be a testable ability, or like anything we've heard; there have been fire resistant people, people who feel no pain, even those who could survive lethal ingestion, but never has anyone been able to prove someone can see the fay. It's nothing against you, understand..."

Arthur was still grumpy anyway, mouth pulled into a tiny frown. "Yeah, sure... So, what now?" She smiled at him, walking him towards the doorway. "Now, you can go home and await the results. We'll call you back if we get anything; it should take about a week."

A week was a long time to know if there were any abnormalities about him, but Arthur felt he could wait that long. Maybe they would finally be able to confirm that he had a special ability to see the fay, like some part of his brain was enlarged or something. Maybe he had an altogether different brain.

In any case, he would find out in a week. The walk back to through the hallway was silent, and he recieved one final sweet smile from Nurse Chapel as he headed out through the waiting room. The boys from before were still there, minus the largest one who sat by himself. He must be seeing Dr. Holstein or something.

Alfred gave him a big smile. "So how'd it go? Hey, where are you going?" Arthur ignored him, walking out of the building and down to his mother's car. It was embarassing, but he was not allowed to drive himself, despite being old enough to at least have his temps, because his mother thought he was crazy. She gave him a weak smile, and they pulled out of the parking lot.

Arthur thought that would probably be the end of his visits to this building. He had no idea how wrong he was.

/AN/ Jeez, that took longer than I thought it would! Sorry to those of you who were patiently waiting! But at least it hasn't taken as long as Secret Agents did, that's for sure... And I probably won't stay with Arthur's perspective throughout the whole story, just so you know. Just for the beginning section, when things are getting off to a start...


End file.
